


love me like you do

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Dies, M/M, he hurts a lot basically, im so so sorry, larrystylinson, louis is depressed, please read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain in Louis' chest is unreal. He misses his Harry so, so bad. He longs to hear his voice again, or to feel his curls tickle his chest, the laugh that has him smiling every time he cracks one of his dumb jokes, the voice of an Angel.</p><p>No amount of begging can bring him back, Louis' tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Im honestly crying about the thought of this plot. Has not been proofread, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title from Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Its featured in Fifty Shades of Grey, great series, good movie.

The day of the funeral is cold. It was raining that morning, then suddenly stopped when Louis pulled up to the tent. It started up again as Louis' first tear fell, like Harry was crying long with him and the other boys. Everyone there, really.

Louis gives a speech, it goes something like;

"I miss you and im sorry for not stopping you, although I dont think I could've. I was such a shit boyfriend, I was out all the time while you sat at home thinking of reasons not to kill yourself. Me maybe? You didn't have any cuts, which I thought was weird. You weren't sad either. 

I dont know why you did that Harry, and I will ponder it everyday for the rest of my life." He just stopped there. He physically couldn't continue, even if he wanted to, his eyes were blurry from the tears he had yet to shed and his throat felt like it was closing up. 

He fucking bawled. He cried with his boys and Harry's mother, his own mother stroked his hair and told him it would all be okay. But it wasn't. 

When he got home that night he took a shower then laid in his bed, face buried in Harry's cold pillow and cried his heart out. 

He screamed, begged and kicked at the wall but Harry didn't come barging into the room and asking Louis why he was crying and screaming because he was fucking dead. 

Louis' Harry was dead and he wasn't coming back. It was a lot to take in. 

 

Suddenly, it started to rain. The clouds turned a black color along with the sky and thunder striked the ground. Each time a tear fell, a rain drop pelted the window. Louis knows it sounds stupid, but he felt as if Harry was crying along with him. 

He laid back quietly on his bed and fell asleep, memories of Harry kissing his neck and buying him flowers, snapping pictured of Louis as he slept and coming home to the smell of a chicken roasting in the oven. Louis cried in his sleep.

 

°°°°

 

A week after Harry's death, Louis called his number. He knew he wouldn't answer, he just had to hear his voice. 

It rang six times before it sent to voicemail, Louis could hear Harry's phone going off in the kitchen, the place he sat it before he killed himself.

"Hi, this is Harry Styles and I'm sorry, I cant get to the phone right now. Call me later." 

Louis cried, just like he did the week before. 

 

°°°°

 

When February 1st came around, Louis bought Harry flowers and went to go visit his grave. 

He sat before it. A picture of Harry was carved into the front, a protective glass case covering it. The picture was of Harry at one of his friend's parties. He was wearing red plaid and had his arm around someone, probably the host of the party. Harry's cheeks were a rosy pink and his hair was in a messy updo. Louis picked the picture. 

 

"Hey, baby." Louis started. "I miss you so much. Happy birthday, by the way. Im sad you cant be here to celebrate it, not that im doing anything. When I drove here I knew exactly what to say to you, I had a whole speech planned. I forgot it and im sorry, I know how much you like speeches." Louis wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. It was getting hard for him to speak. "I remember the last thing you said to me. We were at the house and I was going to go to Tescos to go get some orange juice because you said you didn't feel good. I dont know if you were faking or not but you hugged me tight, the tightest hug you've ever given me, then you kissed me and said you loved me. I said it back. Then I left and came home, you were laying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of your own vomit. I cried so fucking hard while I was waiting in the hospital chair, waiting for the news of your death. I didn't talk to anyone for a month, then at your funeral, I gave a speech and then apologized for being such a bad boyfriend, then I left." Louis sobbed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. A breeze blew and Louis shivered. "I miss you so, so much. No matter how much I beg you wont come back, will you?" 

It started raining then. Louis knew it was Harry, comforting him when he felt a warm breeze waft through him. 

"I'll see you soon, baby."

Louis left.

 

°°°°

**Author's Note:**

> Please, pass a tissue to the next person. Already sorry for the shortness and mistakes.


End file.
